


Laugh A Little, Darling!

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Relationships, Polyamory, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Lizzy and Alois have never truly heard Ciel laugh before, so they propose a foolproof plan to hear it.
Relationships: Elizabeth Midford/Ciel Phantomhive/Alois Trancy
Kudos: 19





	Laugh A Little, Darling!

“Lizzy, have you ever heard Ciel laugh?” Alois asked out of the blue, looking up from his teacup at the girl who sat across from him.

The two of them were staying at the Phantomhive manor by request of the earl in question.

Elizabeth pondered the question for a moment. “He used to laugh all the time when we were children, but I haven’t heard, not truly, since…” she trailed off, knowing Alois would understand what she meant.

Ever since Ciel’s family passed, and he was taken away by those horrible people, her fiance had changed. He had been so cold, unkind, and uncaring, even towards her.

But when Lizzy and Alois came into his life, he got better. He let himself relax more, act like a kid every once in a while. He gave small, shy smiles. Even quiet chuckles, hand moving to cover his mouth, but never a real laugh. It was a downright shame.

Alois nodded, looking at the floor sadly. But after a moment, his head shot up with a grin.

“I have an idea,” he said. He motioned for Lizzy to come closer so he could whisper his plan in her ear, just in case any of the manor’s servants were near.

And so the two made it their mission to hear Ciel laugh by the end of the day, and they were taking drastic measures to ensure they did. While the boy would probably be displeased to say the least with their method of achieving this goal, they couldn’t bring themselves to care. They just wanted him to be happy, even if that meant forcing him to laugh like crazy.

Lizzy remembered her childhood with Ciel quite well, including all the tickle fights they would have, regardless of her mother saying it was improper to engage in such roughhousing. She also remembered how Ciel always lost said tickle fights. 

So the two made their way through the long, winding hallways of the Phantomhive manor until they reached the earl’s office.

Lizzy knocked politely, but Alois pushed the door open before the voice that called, “come in,” had even finished the sentence.

Ciel looked up at the two blondes, confusion, with just a hint of annoyance, on his face. “Yes?”

“Oh, nothing, we just wanted to uh…” Lizzy trailed off, looking at Alois. But Alois had never been subtle or patient, and immediately dove over the desk to grab Ciel in his arms.

“What the hell are you doing?! Alois, get off!”

“Sorry love, I’m afraid we must do this. For all our sake’s. Lizzy, get him!” Alois cried, holding Ciel’s arms down as Lizzy began to poke and prod at his torso.

“No, Lizzy, stop!” Ciel yelled, sputtering out between held back giggles. But the second her fingers began to scribble over his sides, he lost his composure (and his dignity) and dissolved into laughter, squirming desperately, but Alois surprisingly strong despite his small frame. Realistically, he could call Sebastian to help him, but there was no way he was giving his butler the satisfaction of seeing him in such an embarrassing predicament. So, he was left to sit through his torture.

Well, it wasn’t exactly torture. If it wasn’t so horrifically humiliating, it might even be fun. But his Phantomhive pride kept him from admitting to himself that he didn’t totally hate it.

Alois had joined Lizzy in the tickling, one hand digging into his ribs while the other held him in place. Lizzy focused on his stomach and sides, and the beaming smile on her face was almost enough to make Ciel forgive her for this. (Keyword being almost.)

“You’re adorable,” she stated, matter-of-factly.

Ciel groaned between his laughter, feeling his face burning as she and Alois teased him relentlessly.

While it was fun, the earl could feel his asthma catching up with him after a few moments. “Stop! Noho more,” he pleaded, and Lizzy stopped immediately, while Alois, of course, had to throw a few extra pokes in before he released him.

Ciel wrapped his arms around himself protectively, breathing heavily. “You two are awful,” he muttered, standing and brushing off his clothes, trying to maintain the bit of dignity he had left. “What was that for?”

“We just wanted to hear you laugh!” Lizzy said, smiling at him innocently.

Alois nodded. “Even if you murder us now, it was worth it,” he added.

“Well, I’m not going to murder you. But I do suggest you both get out of my office and leave me be until dinner. Or else I will get my revenge,” he told them, smirking.

Both blondes left his office, not even truly bothered by his threat.

“We should do that more often,” Alois suggested mischievously.

“Agreed.”

And later that evening, the laughter of the three teenagers rang throughout the manor.

The servants overlooked them fondly; they had never seen their master so happy.

And it was a treat for Alois and Lizzy to see their best friend so happy.

And Ciel had to admit, it was a very nice change for him to be so happy.


End file.
